The Weak and the Strong
by TheLadyRedHeart
Summary: After Chihiro reveals his secret to Mondo, and Chihiro comforts Mondo about his brother, Mondo agrees to help Chihiro become stronger.


"Holy shit."

Mondo stared at the girl-no, apparently, boy-in front of him. Chihiro, the cute little girl who seemed full of insecurity and seemed to only want to hang out with the opposite gender just revealed to him that she was actually a he.

"I was always called unmasculine, so…" he looked away. "I just became a girl. But, recently, I wanted to become stronger, and the only guy I could think of was you, so…" he said. Mondo cringed, a sudden rush coming over him.

Strong, huh?" he said quietly, and Chihiro turned to him in confusion. "I'm guessing that was what was on your card, right? Your secret?" he asked, and Chihiro nodded. Mondo sighed. "Chihiro, I...I'm not sure you should be looking to me for strength."

"Why not?" he asked. Mondo took a deep breath before he spoke again.

"I killed my brother."

"What?" Chihiro said in shock, and Mondo nodded. Mondo took a deep breath, and told him the story of what happened, how his brother had saved him because he was stupid and reckless, and how Mondo hadn't been strong enough to save him. He didn't look at Chihiro the entire. Once he finished the story, they both sat in silence for a while.

"That doesn't mean you killed him."

Mondo turned to Chihiro as he spoke. "Yeah, you made a mistake; everyone does. Your brother made the choice to save you. And, what could you have done to save him? You aren't a doctor."

"But it was my fault that he died, so it's the same as me killing him." Mondo countered.

"No." Chihiro shot back, shaking his head. "He was your brother. His job is to protect you, and so he did. Like I said, you just made a mistake. You didn't do it on purpose, so you didn't kill him.

"But, I-"

"N-no! No buts!" Chihiro said, trying to sound forceful. "You didn't kill him, he saved you! He gave up his life to make sure yours kept going, and believed you could do his place and do it well, maybe be even better than him! So stop blaming yourself! Keep going, just like he wanted!" He stared at Mondo as he let his words sink in.

"It...it won't be that easy." Mondo said.

"Then...I'll be here to help." Chihiro said with a smile. "We can get past our problems together. Deal?" He held out a hand, and after a moment, Mondo took it and shook. He couldn't help but notice how soft Chihiro's hand was.

"They're too soft. They need to be calloused." he said, and Chihiro looked at him in confusion. "When your hands are calloused, it shows you have been working." he explained, and Chihiro nodded, blushing. Mondo let go of his hand, and cleared his throat. "Okay, let's get changed."

"Um...can you...not look while I'm changing?" Chihiro asked. "I know we're both guys, but…"

"Sure." Mondo answered. He reached into his bag and retrieved his clothes. He turned and started changing, soon hearing Chihiro doing the same. Despite knowing that he was a guy, he had gotten so used to him being a girl that the thought of him changing behind him made him blush slightly. He shook his head, and it faded. Once he was finished, he waited for Chihiro.

"Okay, I'm done." Chihiro said, and Mondo turned around to find a blushing Chihiro in a blue tracksuit and sweatpants that matched his own. "I-it's been a while since I wore something besides girl's clothes." he said.

"Well, you look great." Mondo said with a thumbs up and a smile, and Chihiro smiled back. "Okay, we should always start with a warm-up; push-ups, jumping jacks, and sit-ups." Chihiro nodded and started with the jumping jacks. "Try to get to 20 with all of them." Mondo instructed. Chihiro nodded, easily getting to 20. Next, they went to push-ups.

After ten, Chihiro started to wobble slightly, and slow down.

"Come on, just keep going." Mondo encouraged as he did his own push-ups. "If you can't make it to 20, just get as far as you can, alright? It's only a warm-up, so don't push yourself too hard." Chihiro went up and nodded.

He was able to reach 20, falling to the floor when he was done, already starting to be out of breath. "Hey, if you are able to get more and more every time, then it means you are improving." Mondo said. "Now, for sit-ups, which I personally think are easier than push-ups."

Chihiro got into position, and Mondo held down his feet as he started, getting slower with every lift. He was able to make it to 20 with this as well, but not without needed a small break in between. "You need to make sure to be able to do this yourself, and work on keeping your legs steady, so you don't wobble and get the full effect of the warm-up." Mondo said, and Chihiro laughed.

"You really know your stuff when it comes to this, don't you?" he asked, and Mondo laughed as well.

"My bro did the same thing to me, only a lot harder." Mondo explained. "Okay, now do you want to start with the weights, running, pull-ups, or…" he started asking, before seeing hesitancy in Chihiro's face.

"You choose." Chihiro said, and Mondo nodded.

"Let's run." Mondo said, pointing to the treadmills. Chihiro walked over to it. The buttons increased the speed by a kilometer per hour at a time.

"What should I set it to?" Chihiro asked, and Mondo shrugged.

"Whatever you want." he answered, and set his to 35, and started running. Chihiro set it to 10 to start with, and also began running. Not too fast, not too slow. After a minute, he looked over and Mondo, and decided to turn it up to 15. He was able to manage it. They ran together for a while.

"Are you wanting to do this every night?" Mondo asked.

"Yes, I want to get stronger, and tell everyone my secret." Chihiro answered. "Are you gonna help me?"

"Of course." he answered. Chihiro's words had made him feel better about his brother's death, and he admired his determination. He wanted to help however he could.

"Okay, I think that's enough." Mondo said after a while, and stepped off. Chihiro did as well, his shaky legs causing him to start falling over. Mondo caught him however, again feeling Chihiro's soft hands on him. They were so like a girl's hands that it made him blush again. They stayed like that for an awkward few seconds before Mondo finally pulled him to his feet, still blushing.

"O-okay, do you want to try the barbell?" he asked. Chihiro, who was also blushing, gave a nod. "Okay, we'll start with just the bar." Chihiro walked over and laid down, gripping the bar tightly after Mondo took off the weights. Chihiro saw Mondo standing over him. "I'll be here if you need help." he said, and Chihiro nodded again. Chihiro took a deep breath, and lifted the bar up and over, feeling his arms give in slightly to the weight, which had been heavier than he expected. He took another deep breath as he raised it slowly, then almost dropped it back on himself.

"You good?" Mondo asked, and Chihiro nodded. Chihiro continued lifting, getting slower every time as his arms wobbled. On one, he dropped it onto his chest, knocking the breath out of him. Mondo quickly lifted the bar off of him and set it back into place. He walked over to hold out his hand for Chihiro. Chihiro grabbed it, and Mondo pulled, pulling harder than he expected, which sent them to the floor as Chihiro crashed into him. Mondo took a moment for his daze to disappear before he realized that Chihiro's head was laying against his chest. He felt his face burn as Chihiro looked up, and stared directly in his eyes. They continued to stare at each other for a while as Chihiro's face also began to burn. Mondo couldn't help but feel how soft Chihiro's body was against his. No wonder he wanted to get stronger.

"U-um…" was all Mondo was able to get out as he continued to stare at Chihiro.

"U-uhhh…" Chihiro said back. They took only a few more moments before Chihiro coughed and finally got off of him, and they both stood, not looking at each other as a blush covered both of their faces.

"L-listen, Chihiro, I-" Mondo tried to talk, but Chihiro wrapped him in a hug. He stood frozen for a bit.

"S-sorry, I just…" Chihiro mumbled. "You have no idea how much this means to me, seriously." After a long moment, Mondo hugged back, once again surprised by how soft he was.

"Damn, your body is so soft…" he said, before realizing he had just said it aloud. Chihiro blushed harder.

"Your body is hard." he said as he pulled away from Mondo. "Do you have a six pack?"

"Yes." he answered proudly.

"C-can I see it?" Chihiro asked, and Mondo gave a hesitant nod as he slipped off his shirt. Chihiro gasped as he took in the sight of Mondo's abs. Without thinking, Chihiro reached out and stroked his abs, making Mondo shudder. Not only were they soft, but his hands were also warm. They felt...nice. Chihiro continued to run his fingers over Mondo's six pack, not noticing him shuddering, as he was too enraptured.

He did notice something else, though.

When Mondo heard him gasp, he looked down, and froze again when he saw Chihiro staring at the bulge that had formed in his pants. He had apparently gotten turned on by Chihiro's touch. "I-I'm sorry, it's just…"

"Did I cause that?" Chihiro asked, still staring at it.

"Y-yeah…" Mondo said. Chihiro looked downward at himself.

"You know…" he said, pausing for a moment, contemplating before he continued. "I used to...I don't know...I used to think I didn't...deserve this thing…" Mondo figured he was talking about his own male organ. "I hope I can get to the point where I do."

"W-well…" Mondo was having a hard time finding words to say, as he was too focused on the erection he couldn't seem to get rid of. It didn't help when Chihiro looked back at it.

"I...I kind of…" Chihiro said, his face turning an even deeper shade of red, reaching his ears as he couldn't get the embarrassing words out. Mondo knew what he was asking, and felt...strangely okay with it. He sighed, and gripped his pants, pulling both them and his boxers down in one motion. To his horror, his dick smacked Chihiro in the face, making him leap back in surprise. Once he had recovered, Chihiro crept forward to stare in awe at Mondo's impressively-sized boner.

"It...it's big." Chihiro said dumbly. Mondo laughed, but gasped as Chihiro suddenly grabbed it, but let go almost as quickly. "S-sorry!" Mondo took a deep breath. That had felt...good, despite only having lasted less than a second. He didn't know how to say...that he wanted Chihiro to do it more. He didn't have to, though, as Chihiro raised his hand back up, and looked at Mondo's face. Seeing the question in his eyes, Mondo nodded, and Chihiro gingerly grabbed his dick again. That same feeling crashed into Mondo, but he held in his gasp, not wanting Chihiro to let go again. The feeling only grew and grew as Chihiro ran his fingers delicately over Mondo's shaft, feeling the veins underneath the skin.

"It feels so weird…" Chihiro said, and Mondo looked at him in confusion. Had he never touched his own dick while it was erect before? Before he could ask, he shuddered once again as Chihiro gently grasped his balls. Noticing his reaction, Chihiro moved back up, noticing something coming from the head of his dick. He touched it with his finger, pulling it back to find a sticky substance on it. He examined it a bit, before, to Mondo's surprise, he licked it.

"Odd...but weirdly good." Chihiro said, and saw that Mondo still had more. So, before Mondo could protest, he grabbed his shaft and started licking the head. Mondo couldn't hold in his gasp this time, and it felt too good for him to tell Chihiro to stop, so he simply stood there as Chihiro licked up his precum, which only made more leak out. Mondo had never pictured his first blowjob like this, but it felt too good for him to care. Mondo watched as Chihiro's tongue flicked against his tip, licking up the precum that just kept coming. Through his hazy thoughts, Mondo wondered if he would lick up what might actually come out if he kept it up.

Mondo felt some disappointment when Chihiro pulled away and licked his lips. "I know this may sound weird...but...I want more…" And so, having said that, Chihiro leaned forward again and placed his mouth entirely over the head of Mondo's dick. He shook as he felt Chihiro's warm tongue wrap around his head. Just looking down at the sight made him more aroused. Slowly, Chihiro edged forward, slipping more and more of Mondo's dick into his mouth. As his shaft slid further and further inside, Mondo felt it throb more and more, and he knew what was coming.

"Ch-Chihiro...I'm…" he tried to say, and he looked up at him, confusion in his eyes, which turned to surprise as Mondo climaxed, his semen shooting into Chihiro's mouth, some of it sliding down his throat, making him gag. Chihiro pulled away and spat out some of the semen into his hand, looking at it.

"What…?" he asked quietly. Mondo stood there on wobbly legs, looking down at Chihiro.

"H-have you never...masturbated before…?" he asked, and Chihiro shook his head.

"C-can you show me?" he asked, and Mondo nodded with less hesitation than he'd had before. Mondo went ahead and stepped out of his pants and boxers, leaving him nude as he moved over to Chihiro. Chihiro pulled down his own pants and boxers, revealing his dick, which was actually erect, though not as long as Mondo's. Blushing hard, Chihiro looked up at Mondo. Mondo moved behind him and they sat down. Mondo scooted close enough that his now flaccid dick pressed against Chihiro's lower back, his balls touching the top of his ass cheeks. He tried to ignore it, and focused on Chihiro, who was staring at his erect dick.

"It's...been like this before, but I've never...done anything about it…" Chihiro said. He looked up at Mondo's face. "What do I do?"

"Well, put your hand on it." Mondo said, and Chihiro reached down and closed his hand around the shaft, which already made Chihiro shudder. "Now, pump it." Mondo said, and Chihiro looked at him in confusion. Mondo sighed and grabbed Chihiro's hand, and started mimicking the motions he had done many times before. Chihiro moaned as his hand slid up and down his shaft. He was masturbating for the first time. Mondo continued helping his hand up and down, his fingers occasionally touching it and feeling the throbbing. As he helped him, Mondo felt his dick slid up and down his back, which was beginning to make him hard again. Once he was sure Chihiro had it, Mondo let go of his hand and grabbed Chihiro's shirt. Pausing to let his arms go through, Mondo slid his shirt off, and Chihiro pulled his pants and boxers off the rest of the way, so they were both completely naked.

Chihiro started continuing to pump his dick, but yelped in surprise as Mondo lifted him up and laid him down on top of him, moving his body to rub his hardening cock against his ass, even going in between them. This only aroused Chihiro further, so he pumped faster, feeling the pressure building inside, figuring that what happened to Mondo was about to happen to him. As Mondo rubbed his sticky, erect cock in between Chihiro's ass cheeks, Chihiro groaned in pleasure, his entire body lurching as he came, shooting his semen into the air, which went back down onto his body. Mondo stopped moving his body, and let Chihiro get off of him. They both laid on the floor, just breathing.

"What...what else can you do with a dick?" Chihiro asked. Mondo thought a bit, staring at his boner before he answered.

"You usually stick it into a girl's hole, but-" he said, but went wide-eyed as Chihiro sat up and got on his hands and knees. He pointed his butt up, showing it off to him, his dick hanging down between his legs, cum still visible on it. Chihiro grabbed his ass and spread his cheeks, giving Mondo a good view of his asshole. His face burning, Chihiro looked at him, the silent question in his eyes. As Mondo stared, he couldn't help but feel aroused. He didn't know if it was because it was Chihiro, or there was something about him he hadn't realized, but he wanted this. He nodded, and got on his knees. He scooted forward, and grabbed onto Chihiro's ass, which, of course, was nice and smooth, just like a girl's.

"Are you sure?" Mondo asked, and Chihiro turned around, sitting up. He leaned up, and kissed Mondo. Mondo's eyes went wide, but soon closed as he gave in to Chihiro's warm, sweet lips on his. It felt good. Really good. He didn't know how much time had gone by before Chihiro broke the kiss, but he felt disappointment when he did. His disappointment vanished when Chihiro got back into the position, giving his ass a shake as he giggled. Mondo went closer and grabbed his ass again. He pointed his dick to Chihiro's asshole, and slowly began edging it in.

Chihiro reared his head back as he cried out in pain. "It's...going to hurt at first." Mondo said. "But it'll get better, I promise." Chihiro looked at him and smiled, nodding. Mondo pushed in deeper, deeper into his tight ass. As the Chihiro's walls closed in on his dick, his arousal grew. He kept pushing until he was fully inside him. With a gulp, he gave a thrust. Chihiro moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure as Mondo did another thrust, and another, and another. He started off slowly, not wanting to go too hard on him yet.

"Ahhhh~" Chihiro moaned. "M-more…" Mondo nodded and started going faster, Chihiro's body lurching with every thrust. Mondo could see Chihiro's dick getting hard again, so he leaned forward, his chest against Chihiro's back, reached around him, and started to jack off Chihiro's dick as he thrusted. Chihiro's moans increased in volume as several sensations hit him all at once. He began to drool as all thoughts began to escape him, all except for Mondo's dick in his ass, and his hand on his dick. Mondo sped up both his pumping and his thrusting.

Mondo felt his cock throb as it slid in and out of Chihiro, though multitasking between thrusting and jacking Chihiro off was harder than he thought. He managed, though, and he groaned from pleasure as he shoved himself into Chihiro. He climaxed, his semen filling up the inside of Chihiro's asshole, just as Chihiro also climaxed with a loud moan, shooting even more semen onto the floor. They let themselves get emptied completely before Mondo pulled away from Chihiro and started to back away. Before he could get a breath, Chihiro tackled him.

Chihiro laid on Mondo as they both laid there trying to catch their breath. They looked up and each other and laughed.

"That was quite the workout, huh?" Mondo joked. "Maybe we should do that after the workout!" He looked down, and saw a beaming smile on Chihiro's face. Mondo smiled back. Maybe...that wouldn't be so bad. Mondo wrapped his arms around Chihiro, and they laid there for a long time, just enjoying each others' company, that promise they had made bringing smiles to their faces.


End file.
